Tierra Williams: The Dark Side
by booklover812
Summary: Sorry, I changed the story a bit, so it'll be a little different. This story's about a girl Tierra who has no parents. She faces dangers and the truth about her past. She'll meet Harry P and others from the book by Rowling. Please review!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own Marissa, George, Tierra and other things you never heard of in Harry Potter. The other characters, terms and other stuff all belong to J.K. Rowling, as they were taken from her book.**

**Prologue**

A young woman walked down the narrow alleyway. She was covered with a dark cloak and her face was hidden in the shadow of her hood. She moved swiftly but cautiously, turning around suddenly to make sure that no one was following her.

She held an envelope in her hand and hurried to the end of the alley. Rats scuttled at the sound of her footsteps and flies buzzed on top of overflowing garbage bins. She stopped at the brick wall as a shadowy figure appeared suddenly out of thin air, leaving black smoke hovering around him.

"What is a young woman like you doing here?" he said prancing around her.

"Give me my child back," the woman whispered. "I've brought you what you wanted."

The man pulled of his hood and looked directly at the woman. His orange eyes burned like fire and his pale blonde hair shone under the moonlight. His face was white, as though he never came out during daytime. "Hand it over." He said.

This time, the woman lowered her hood and gazed into the man's orange eyes. She had light brown hair with equally brown eyes. Her lips curved into a smile as she said, "No. You first. Give me my baby and you'll have what you want."

The man sighed and growled, "Marcos! Bring me the wretched baby!" Immediately, fire fell from the sky and a huge monster landed with a loud thump on the slimy ground.

The woman backed away and stared disgustedly at the hairy creature. It was black all over: black fur, black skin, black eyes and huge black bat wings. Marcos, as the monster was called, had twelve eyes and was bigger than a gorilla (though it could be mistaken as one) and also bigger than an elephant.

"Master," Marcos said in a low voice, handing a bundle to his master.

The man unwrapped the bundle and brought out a sleeping baby. It had tufts of brown hair and it was sucking its thumb.

"Oh, Tierra!" the woman cried and moved closer to the baby, suddenly feeling no fear. The pale faced man nodded to Marcos who swiped the woman aside. The woman fell back and landed in a puddle of sewage water. She rose and snatched the baby from the man's arms and threw him the envelope.

"There! You have what you want now!" she spat at him. Then she turned on her heel and raced away, before the man could take her baby back.

The man watched her go and whispered into Marcos's ear. Marcos nodded and spread his black wings as he took off into the night sky.

Meanwhile, the young woman whose name was Marissa, had fled to her home on Privet Drive. Marissa's house was next to a family called Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. They had a son, she knew, whose name was Duddley, and also a nephew, she thinks, called Harry, who was about the same age as her little baby angel, Tierra.

Marissa arrived at her home (Number 5) safely and out of breath. She unlocked the front door and hurriedly stepped inside. Her husband, George Williams, whirled around. He was sitting on his favorite armchair, as usual and watching TV.

George Williams had dark brown hair, always combed neatly. His grey eyes sparkled whenever he thought about something, which was very often.

"Back already?" he said. "So… how'd it go?"

Marissa sighed and hung her sodden cloak on the coat hanger. "Got swiped out of the way by a large gorilla and--"

"_Gorilla_?" George gasped. "Loose from the zoo, I suppose?" he said thoughtfully, his eyes starting to sparkle.

Marissa knew that look and snorted. She was getting tired and bruised from the swipe and she didn't want any of h er husband's lectures. "Of course not!" she snapped irritably. "It's not even a gorilla! This is a magical world we're dealing with, and there's no such thing as ordinary in that world…"

Marcos scanned the sleeping town with his twelve eyes from the night sky. He focused on something and swooped down, landing surprisingly soft for his size. He looked about him and squinted at a sign which read: **Privet Drive**

Marcos laughed quietly to himself. '_Ah, those little people thought they could run from the master?_' he thought. '_They are such fools to believe that! You humans have angered the master by not giving him what he wanted. The entire human race should be destroyed!_' Because, when Marcos had flew into the night sky, the Master had tore open the envelope Marissa had given him, only to find that the instructions on how to get to the Stone of Destruction was only a cake recipe.

The Master, of course, had immediately called on Marcos again by using the wind and the Master had given Marcos instructions on what to do. Destroy.

**Well, there! Hoped you liked the prologue of my story! Please review too; I would like your opinions! I'll be starting on chapter 1 soon so… yeah!**


	2. A Mysterious Letter

**Sorry I took so long to update this story, but I have to think of some ways to make the story more interesting. And also because I'm quite busy… So, here it is! Please don't blame me if it's not that interesting as the last chap. **

**Chapter (1)**

It had been ten years since Marissa rescued her daughter from the hands of the Dark Lord, and now, eleven year old Tierra Williams sat at the edge of her bunk looking outside at the gloomy weather. Not that it wasn't always gloomy in the orphanage. But for _some reason_, the skies just _loved_ staying gloomy.

Tierra glanced at the wall clock. Five minutes past seven. Great. Soon, Mrs. Winchester would yell and-

"MISS WILLIAMS!" the angry voice of Mrs. Winchester shrieked. "GET DOWN HERE _NOW_!"

"Yes Mrs. Winchester!" Tierra called back, hurriedly folding her grey blanket.

Tierra was a small, dark haired girl with startlingly blue eyes. She looked really small because of her large oversized clothes, but if she were wearing clothes her size, she would still look small. She was also a huge daydreamer. She liked to let her mind drift and think of things: her parents, how they looked, why they had left her…

Tierra ran out of the room and down the creaky staircase, to the hall where all the orphans ate the same old foods each meal. On her way down, she met one of the older orphans who were also the bullies. '_Great_,' she thought. '_Maybe if I try to push past him-?_"

"Hey chicken," the bully said, making all thoughts of pushing past him vanish from Tierra's head. "You wanna get past? You gotta fight me then, rat." He said grinning horribly.

Tierra mumbled something under her breath.

"What was that, eh, rat?"

'_For goodness sake, man!_' Tierra wanted to shout. '_How many times do I have to fight you?_" She could feel the anger and fear boiling inside her, threatening to explode if she didn't cool down and do something. Suddenly, there was a loud craaaack! and the bully was sent flying down the stairs.

It took her a moment to realize what had happened. When she did, she stared at the bully in horror and hurried down the stairs, rushing to the bully, who was groaning and massaging his back. Tierra stared down at him and, fighting the urge not to laugh, said, "Erm, need help?"

"You get your ass out of here before I come and get you, you hear? You're gonna pay for this, LOSER!" the bully yelled the last word out.

Tierra rolled her eyes and spat at him, "Fine. Suit yourself." Then she stalked off, thinking to herself how she was going to explain to Mrs. Winchester when she got into trouble. She sighed. If only her parents had never left, would her life be different than now? It should.

Tierra skipped her breakfast because she wasn't feeling that hungry (after that incident) and after that, the day continued as usual with studying. Soon, word got around about Tierra and the big bully. Children started whispering to each other and casting strange looks at Tierra.

Just as Tierra was wondering whether she was going to get into trouble or not, Mrs. Winchester called her to her office after the classes were over.

"You do realize what you have done, don't you, Williams," Mrs. Winchester said sternly. "You could have broken Mr. Fletcher's bone!"

Tierra shuffled nervously from foot to foot, staring at the wooden floor. "Mrs. Winchester, he was trying to beat me up! And honestly, I don't really know what happened!" she said defensively.

"Couldn't you have yelled for help then, instead of pushing him down?"

"I didn't push him down!"

"Then how did he fall? By magic?"

"I suppose so!" Tierra said angrily. "There was a loud crack and he just… fell…"

Mrs. Winchester snorted. "Well, typically, there'll be a punishment for you." Mrs. Winchester said briskly.

"What about _him_?!"

"Yes, him too. Both of you will be required to tidy up the whole ground floor for a week, as your punishment."

Tierra scowled. Mrs. Winchester looked up and said, "You're dismissed."

A small girl ran into Tierra's room, panting. "Letter for you," she gasped, holding out a thick and heavy envelope, made of parchment.

"Thanks," Tierra said, smiling at the girl. She turned the envelope over, wondering who could have sent her the letter. As soon as the girl had gone, Tierra ripped open the envelope and pulled out a letter, written on the same thick parchment as the envelope.

**Interesting? Boring? Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Review please and tell me what you think! **


	3. Fletcher

**Note: Sorry for not updating fast enough. Kinda busy right now… Hope you will forgive me with your reviews and enjoy this chapter! **

**Chapter (2)**

_Tierra ripped open the envelope and pulled out a letter, written on the same __thick parchment as the envelope._

The letter was written in green ink and it glowed a little as Tierra stared opened mouth at it. She read through it a few times and rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming. The letter read:

_Miss Tierra Williams,_

_If you would like to know more about your parents, go to Privet Drive at exactly 3:50 pm this afternoon and wait in front of house Number 5. But who am I? If you do follow my instructions, you will know. Do not worry about what will happen if you disappear from the orphanage; nobody will miss you. Not even Mrs. Sara Winchester. Hoping to see you at Number 5, Privet Drive this afternoon._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Leila Ra__.  
__(Leila Ra, Chairwoman of the Department of Mysteries, Ministry of Magic)_

There was a large blob of green ink beside Leila Ra's signature. Ignoring that, Tierra scratched her head in bewilderment. "_Who's Leila Ra? What's the Ministry of Magic and the Department of Mysteries? And what did that Leila woman mean by 'nobody will miss you. Not even Mrs. Sara Winchester.'_" All these questions were swirling around in her head but what was bothering her the most, was, _how did she know her name? _

Tierra sighed, defeated. Looks like she'd have to go to Number 5 on Privet Drive, wherever that was. Her curiosity was killing her. She had to find out more about her parents– and what were all these strange names mentioned in the weird letter.

Tierra carefully placed the letter under her pillow and stared at the clock, waiting for 3:30 to arrive. "_That should be more than enough time for me to get to Privet Drive_," thought Tierra, stretching and lying down on her bed.

She was getting all drowsy when Mike Fletcher stepped in, the bulk of his body blocking the only escape route.

Tierra groaned inwardly, "_Damn that stupid bully!_" outwardly, she said, "What the heck do you want, idiot?" Tierra was really pissed off at that moment, after what had happened before.

Fletcher grinned horribly and said, "To get my revenge back, sucker." Then he moved towards her and made a grab for her but missed.

As quick as lightning, Tierra leaped from her very, very comfortable position on the bed and grabbed the nearest object available; anything to protect her from that loser. Unfortunately, the only object on the desk was a ball pen. "What use can that do?" she muttered angrily.

Fletcher lunged at her and she stabbed the ball pen into his shirt, smearing it with black ink.

Seeing the little damage it had done, she tossed the pen away and braced herself for the blow Fletcher was about to give her. But surprisingly, it didn't come. She opened an eye, then the other, almost exploding with laughter at the sight before her.

Fletcher was howling his head off at the black ink on his shirt. I was actually impressed- and shocked at what I had done and what was happening to Fletcher.

Feeling braver she moved towards Fletcher who was scrambling up to get to Mrs. Winchester right away. "Where're you going?" Tierra asked sweetly, while inside she was rolling her eyes and thinking, "_As if I don't already know…_"

"You brat!" was all Fletcher could say. He was already starting to sob. "I'm- gonna g-et Win-ches-ter, you'd be-tte-r s-tay he-re!" he gasped and tried to run away, but Tierra grabbed his shirt, pulling him back.

"You want your revenge? Let me have mine first, buddy." Tierra said, feeling like a criminal. "I wonder what I should do with you…"

Fletcher seemed to be gaining his confidence back, so without thinking, Tierra punched him in the face.

Tierra regretted doing that the minute she made contact with his nose. She thought she heard a sickening crack, but it must have been her imagination.

"Aaargh!" Fletcher yelped and fell back onto the wooden floor. "Ow… my nose… Dang you, Williams…" he continued moaning unintelligent words.

Tierra felt bad. Really bad. There was a weird feeling in her stomach, the feeling that warned her she had better watch out after this. Nervously, she glanced at the clock. 4:00.

"Crap," she muttered, grabbing the letter from under the pillow and dashing outside. Luckily, Fletcher didn't grab her or anything. She rushed out of the orphanage's front double doors and out into a raining afternoon. All the more reason for her to feel irritated and annoyed at everything.

She splashed through wet grass and mud, dirtying her new school socks. Tierra groaned. Another reason for her to get in trouble. Following some sign posts which had the word 'Privet Drive' on it, she finally made her way to the empty street of Privet Drive.

She looked at the house numbers. "1…2…3…4… aha! Number 5!" she yelled in joy. There was a small figure standing outside Number 5. "_Must be Ra_," Tierra thought.

Moving closer, she saw that the figure was a small boy about her age. He wore round glasses which seemed to be taped over and over again with Scotch Tape.

"_I thought Leila Ra was a woman…_" Tierra wondered to herself puzzlingly. "Hey! HEY! Are you Leila RA?" she yelled again.

The skinny figure turned and stared at her. "Erm… no." he said. "I'm Harry Potter."


	4. Evilness is in the Air

**Neeeeeeeew chapter for Tierra Williams! Sorry for not updating that fast… but, I've got another story to work on, so… **

**Chapter (3)**

"Sorry?" Tierra cupped her hand to her ear. She only heard 'Harry Otter'. "What did you say?"

Harry Otter cleared his throat and said again, "Harry Potter."

"Oh," Tierra said. "Well… what are you doing here in the rain?" she asked, wishing the boy would go away. She didn't like other people to listen to _her_ conversation.

"I got a letter saying to wait outside Number 5. I live next door." Harry replied. "And what are you doing here as well?"

"I, er… I got a letter too."

There was silence for a moment, and Tierra wondered what she had said wrong. "Aren't you cold?" Harry's voice broke into her thoughts.

"Uh," Tierra looked down at her dripping uniform and she shivered. "Yeah, but I came here in a rush and I didn't know it was raining…" her voice trailed off as she looked up towards the sky. "Curse you, rain…" she muttered under her breath.

"I could get you one."

"Wha- _What_?"

"I said I could get you-"

"No, no. I didn't mean that. I meant, why would you want to get me one in the first place." Tierra said. "I mean, you don't even know my name and you hardly know me!" she squeezed water out of her brown hair.

The boy looked at her closely, then asked, "Well then, what's your name?"

"Tierra Williams."

"Nice name."

"No it isn't. Sounds kinda weird to me."

"Well, it sounds alright to me."

"I dunno if it's me, or is it you that's weird."

"I said-" Harry stopped short and gasped behind Tierra.

"What?" Tierra asked curiously, then turned around. "Eeeek!" she screamed when she saw a beautiful young woman standing behind her.

The woman was… beautiful. There was no other way to describe her other than gorgeous. She had shoulder length, wavy blonde hair with brown roots. She was holding a… stick. (Tierra snorted. As if this thing could harm them.) She looked like any ordinary young woman except for her weird clothes (a long dark green cloak and a tall, pointed hat) and the stick she was holding.

Tierra glanced at Harry. He was staring at the woman with his mouth open. She turned back to the woman as she began to speak. Tierra had a sneaking suspicion about this woman's identity.

"I am Leila Ra, head of the Department of Mysteries, Ministry of Magic. I trust that you all got my letter?" the woman said.

Tierra and Harry both nodded. Tierra had a really bad feeling about Leila Ra. Sure, she looked pretty but there was an evil air about her. Tierra shuddered, "_This isn't the time to be thinking these ideas, Tierra…_" she told herself.

"Ahem," Ra cleared her throat. "Let us begin, shall we?" she said brightly, clapping her hands together.

"Begin… what?" Harry asked nervously.

"Good question." Tierra said.

Ra waved her hand carelessly. "The story. I'm sure you kids want to know why I've called you here, am I right?" without waiting for an answer, Ra beckoned to them, "Come on. Let's get in here." She pointed to Number 5, which to Tierra, looked more foreboding than when she first saw it.

Harry and Tierra exchanged glances. Then Harry shrugged and followed Leila Ra into the house.

"Tierra was about to yell, "NO, HARRY!" when suddenly she felt like going into the house too. There was a voice in her head saying, "_Go on, there's nothing to be afraid of. Just go into the house…_" the voice sounded so sweet that her legs obeyed the voice and started walking towards the house.

Leila Ra smiled to herself. That girl was a stubborn one, unlike that Potter boy. But, something was bothering her. The girl had used magic before. '_That's impossible!_" Ra cried in her head. '_She doesn't_ _even know there's such thing as magic!_"

"Erm…" a voice broke into Ra's thoughts.

"Oh, sorry children, I was just thinking," Ra said, looking at Tierra curiously. "Anyways… I've a few questions to ask each of you, so when I call your name, please go into that room." She gestured to a dark room with a broken door.

Tierra coughed nervously. This house seemed evil. Leila Ra seemed evil. Everything here seemed evil and  
foreboding, all except, Harry and her. Now, Ra wanted them to go into a dark room and answer some questions, alone.

This was just about the worse day ever.

**There you go! Hope you liked it! And by the way, in the next chap, you'll get to know why the bully always beats up Tierra. REVIEW IT!**


	5. No Control

**Sorry for the long wait guys. I've been going out everyday and it's been very busy for me. So, I'll try to make this chapter extra-long as a sorry "gift". But I'm not sure whether it'll be long in FanFic, cause' I'm using Microsoft Word and it's different… Enjoy!**

**Chapter (4)**

Tierra gulped when Ra called Harry's name. This was not going to end well. She wished that she was back in the orphanage doing her chores as she normally did every afternoon. She would rather face Fletcher than face Ra anytime.

Tierra sat, holding her knees up to her chin, rocking back and forth, back and forth. She rocked faster as Harry disappeared into the room and trying to close the broken door but to no avail. Then, an idea popped into her head.

She would escape. Run away from this creepy place and never follow a letter's instructions _forever_. Tierra got up and ran as quietly as possible to the entrance of the house. She really felt bad about leaving Harry here, but she had to save her own skin.

Tierra felt her spirits rise as she neared the doorway. Her escape plan would work now! Ra would be too busy to notice her slip out of the house. And by the time she noticed, it would be too late. "_Ha! Looks like you're really dumb after all!_" Tierra thought gleefully. But Tierra had underestimated Ra. She stuck her foot out in front of her and stubbed her toe on… nothing. Well, at least nothing she could see.

Tierra groaned inwardly and tried to step outside again. Her toe hit something invisible again and this time, she doubled up in pain. She started feeling the invisible wall with her fingers. It covered all the escape routes: windows, doors and walls. Another idea sprang into her head.

Maybe she could blast her way out… Like the time she blasted Fletcher done the stairs with some weird, magical force. But her shoulders slumped as she remembered that she did not how to do that. She sighed. Damn her curiosity. Didn't they say that curiosity killed a cat or something like that? Next time, she really would pay attention in class.

Tierra walked slowly to an old and rotten sofa and sat down on it. She felt tears coming to her eyes as she realized she would never come out alive. Okay, maybe she was just overacting but she couldn't help but feel that way.

She barely heard Ra call her name as her feet automatically stood up and walked towards her doom. Harry patted her encouragingly on the back, which shook her back to reality. She stopped suddenly in her tracks, ignoring the sugar sweet voice in her head telling her to go on.

Ra turned around, surprised. "Come on sweetie, don't you trust me?" she coaxed.

Tierra shook her head but her legs moved forward much to her annoyance. What's up with her legs? They didn't seem to obey _her_ commands, only Ra's ones. By now, Tierra felt that there was really something suspicious going on. She felt scared, lonely and afraid. "_I don't want to die yet!_" a voice in her head screamed. Tierra turned around to look at Harry. Somehow, seeing him sitting on that old rotten sofa kept her from screaming out aloud and running away from Ra. Feeling comforted, she curled her hands into fists and followed Ra into the dark room.

Once she stepped in, the broken door magically snapped shut and Tierra thought she heard the lock turn too. This time, Tierra began to panic. Luckily, Ra's voice prevented all of the terrible thoughts that were seeping into her head.

"Go on, have a seat." She said, gesturing to a wooden chair.

"No thanks, I'd rather stand." Tierra said faintly.

Ra shrugged and pulled out the stick from her weird green robe. Waving it and muttering something, she conjured up a small comfy armchair. Then she turned to Tierra and smiled charmingly, "You would sit down if you knew what was best for you."

Tierra groaned inwardly and shot Ra a murderous look before sitting down slowly, trying to inch the chair nearer the door.

Ra took no notice of that, to Tierra's astonishment. "_She probably knows that I won't be able to get out._" She thought, panic starting to seep into her bones.

"I'll ask you a few questions, and I expect you to answer them." Ra said sweetly. "Have you used magic before?"

"_What_? Excuse me, you know that magic doesn't exist, right? Maybe not, but at least _I _know magic does not exist!"

"Answer the question." Ra growled.

"What do you think the answer is?" Tierra said, buying time to think of an escape plan.

Leila Ra sighed. "If you do not answer the question, I will be forced to probe your mind, and let me tell you, that may be painful."

Tierra gasped. How evil could that woman get? Quickly, she answered, "If I don't know whether magic exists, how am I supposed to know whether I used magic or not?"

Ra's eyes seemed to get darker. "Very well. Close your eyes." She ordered.

"Wha- why? What are you going to-"

"_Close your eyes_," that melodious voice in her head said.

Unwillingly, Tierra obeyed. As soon as her eyes shut, she felt Ra's palm resting on her forehead. It was smooth and soft, but it sent shivers down Tierra's spine. Then, a strange feeling began in her mind; as if there was a knife poking through all her memories and thoughts. It did hurt and Tierra almost cried out in pain a few times.

A scene flashed before her eyes: _She was standing on the creaky orphanage staircase with Fletcher the bully standing in front of her_ – Tierra gasped in pain – _the bully was grinning evilly and Tierra looked annoyed and frightened at the same time. Her face grew red and suddenly, a flash came and slammed into Fletcher's stomach, blasting him away from Tierra. _

Tierra's eyes flew open and met Ra's shocked face. Tierra's eyes shut themselves again and another scene emerged: _Mrs. Winchester was standing at the blackboard, teaching about nouns and adjectives. But Tierra was hardly listening. She whispered excitedly into her friend's ear, "Let's sneak out tonight and do it!" Her friend nodded eagerly and whispered back, "But what if Mrs. Winchester or Mr. Lee finds out?" Tierra grinned and replied, "We shall see…"_

_Night came and Tierra and her friend sneaked out of their rooms and met at the dark corridor. Creeping down the stairs, they got to the bottom of the steps but her friend stepped on something which felt warm and fleshy. She screamed and Tierra whirled around, kicking and stomping on the thing, which groaned in pain and started yelling. Tierra and her friend looked at each other in shock. The lights snapped on and Mr. Lee was seen standing on the landing, hands on his hips. The thing turned out to be Fletcher, a bruised Fletcher. _

Tierra's eyes opened again. Ra was leaning back in her armchair, twirling her stick between her fingers. "So…" was all she said.

**There. Still not long enough. Bother. :( Review and thanks.**


	6. Ra Explains

**Hey guys! Hope ya' all enjoyed my last chapter! So here's a new chapter for all of you, enjoy!**

**Chapter (5)**

Flashback…

_Tierra's eyes opened again. Ra was leaning back in her armchair, twirling her stick between her fingers. "So…" was all she said. _

Now…

Ra looked at Tierra strangely. "You used magic."

It didn't sound like a question so Tierra just stared at her feet. After a silence which seemed like an eternity to Tierra, Ra spoke again. "How did you know to use magic?"

"Erm… in case you didn't notice, I don't." Tierra replied making that sentence sound obvious.

"Describe to me how you felt. Or I will be forced to probe your mind again."

Tierra shivered at the thought of Ra poking through her thoughts again. "Okay, okay!" Tierra said hastily. "Before I performed the "magic", I felt really angry, because there was this bully who was really annoying me. And he does that all the time ever since that memory…" she said darkly. "And really angry as in, my whole face was red and it felt like a boiling kettle- what?"

Tierra looked at Ra who was smirking slightly. "Just continue!" Ra waved her hand airily.

Rolling her eyes, Tierra continued, "Well, anyway, I was angry and suddenly some "magic" shot out and hit him full in the chest, sending him sprawling down the stairs. Oh yeah, and there was a loud crack too. After that I felt normal. And a little satisfied, I guess." Tierra shrugged.

Ra looked at Tierra curiously before asking, "Have you heard of this stone called the Stone of Destruction?"

"What in the world is that?"

Ra sighed and said, "Do you know how your parents died?" Tierra shook her head and Ra continued, "Well they didn't die an ordinary death. They were killed by the Dark Wizard's most powerful Death Eater, Zytang. His helper, Marcos helped him by kidnapping you, when you were just one years old. He did that-"

"Sorry, but who is this Dark Wizard anyway? And I'm getting a little confused too…" Tierra knotted her brows. "And why are you telling me this?"

"Questions, questions, questions…" Ra chanted. "Do you want to know more about your parents or not? Then you'll see how _I_ come into this story."

"Oh fine, fine." Tierra grumbled.

"Anyway, Marcos kidnapped you because his master, Zytang wanted to know where to find the Stone of Destruction and how to get it for his own purpose. And by the way, the Stone of Destruction destroys, as you know from the name. He wanted it so that he could overthrow the Dark Wizard, Voldemort and become the Dark Lord himself. But the Stone is hidden somewhere which only Marissa's family, the Johnsons, know. It's the family's secret. And the knowledge must have been passed down to you. But you are still a muggle, which means you don't know anything about magic. So you wouldn't know anything about the whereabouts of the Stone."

"Okay… I think I understand it a bit…"Tierra said.

"And now to the part where _I_ come in." Ra said. "I am, as you think, the Chairwoman of the Department of Mysteries. I am not. I signed my letter off like that so as to attract your attention. I did that to Harry, too. His parents knew your parents and their families were the only ones who knew the secret of the Stone of Destruction. But unfortunately, Harry doesn't believe in magic too." Ra sighed, then continued, "I actually work for the Order of the Phoenix, which is the good side."

"But why did you have to act bad?"

"I did not!" Ra said indignantly. "I was _forced_ to probe your mind because you were making things difficult! I am here to help you. We don't want the Stone of Destruction to fall into the hands of Zytang, would we?"

"I suppose not…" Tierra mumbled.

"So I hope that that clears things up for you." Ra said briskly. "Now, I'm off. If you notice anything suspicious, or you need help, call for me."

"How?"

"Here, take this." Ra said, handing Tierra a small, metal flute. "Blow on it once to call Opal, my owl. Write a letter to me and tie it onto her leg. She'll know where to find me."

"Thanks." Tierra said. "Oh and Ra, I'm sorry that I was so difficult just now… I thought that you were, well, evil…"

"It's alright. And call me Leila."

"Okay." Tierra looked up to smile, but Ra had disappeared.

**There! Liked it? And check out Back Again, I just updated it with the second chapter!**


End file.
